Contra o Tempo, A Missão de Hermione
by HannahHell
Summary: No meio dos livro que Hermione pegou da sala de Dumbledore, havia um envelope destinado à ela, neste envelope continha uma missão que Dumbledore elaborou para ela e somente ela cumprir. Titulo alterado, para uma mais legal! - Cap 11 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione estava em seu quarto na Toca, Rony e sua família haviam saído e ela havia ficado lá, estava agora lendo um livro que pegara da sala de Dumbledore, quando um envelope caiu de dentro do livro, ela se abaixou e viu que nele estava escrito com a letra de Dumbledore:[i] Para a Srta. Hermione Granger.[/i] Hermione pegou o envelope e o abriu, viu que dentro havia uma carta e dois vira-tempos um dourado um pouco maior que o normal e um prateado um pouco maior, a garota pegou a carta e começou a ler.

_Cara Senhorita Granger..._

_Eu sabia que a senhorita iria pegar estes livros, por isso deixei este bilhete._

_A Senhorita já deve ter conhecimento e participação da missão do Harry, mas eu precisava de um plano de apoio caso ele falhasse então pensei: E se Voldemort nunca tivesse existido? Então tive a brilhante, porém perigosa e um pouco insana idéia de lhe passar esta missão._

_No envelope deve ter dois vira-tempos o dourado que viaja anos no passado e o prateado que viaja anos no futuro, sua missão é: Voltar até o ano de 1943 e impedir que Tom Riddle se torne Voldemort._

_Faça qualquer coisa, seja amiga dele, sei lá, mas por favor consiga pois assim muitas mortes serão evitadas._

_Tome muito cuidado._

_Atenciosamente Alvo Dumbledore._

Hermione começou a pensar nesta hipótese, a missão não era só um pouco insana era COMPLETAMENTE doida e arriscada, mas se desse certo a vida de todos melhoraria, mas como chegar em Hogwarts? E o principal como ela realizaria a missão? Hermione teve uma idéia, e logo decidiu pô-la em prática, ela colocou os livros de Dumbledore numa mochila, e numa outra colocou suas roupas e dinheiro. Colocou a carta no envelope e o colocou no bolso, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu

_Caros Rony e Harry..._

_Eu acabei de descobrir Dumbledore me deu uma missão que só eu posso cumprir, não se preocupem estarei muito bem, mas para realizar esta missão terei que viajar e NINGUÉM nem vocês poderá saber onde estou (ordens de Dumbledore)._

_Boa sorte com as horcruxes._

_Com amor Mione._

Lacrou a carta e a colocou em cima da mochila dos livros pegou a mochila das suas roupas e aparatou até Hogsmeade.

Foi correndo até um beco escuro, pegou o vira-tempo dourado o colocou no pescoço e girou 54 vezes. Ela começou a sentir a paisagem girar e o ar começar a mudar até que tudo parou, ela andou para fora do beco e viu lojas diferente, e pouco movimento na cidade, ela foi andando em direção de Hogwarts, quando chegou lá viu os portões abertos entrou na escola quando estava entrando no castelo Dumbledore, com os cabelos e a barba acaju e mais curtos e menos rugas, apareceu para recebe-la.

-Bom dia, sou Dumbledore o que posso fazer pela senhorita? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Dumbledore! Justamente quem eu precisava ver! Preciso falar com o senhor! – ela exclamou animada.

-Certo, venha – ele disse fazendo um sinal para que ela o seguisse, foram andando até a sala dele, que a garota reconhecera ser a sala da McGonagall no tempo dela, ele deu a volta na mesa, se sentou em sua cadeira e fez sinal para que a garota se sentasse na cadeira na frente da mesa – posso saber qual é o seu nome?

-Hermione Granger – ela respondeu se sentando.

-E o que te trás aqui senhorita Granger/ - ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, eu mesma nãos estou acreditando, mas eu sou do futuro e vim aqui para impedir que Tom Riddle se torne o bruxo mais maligno e temido de todos os tempos! – ela explicou.

-Entendo, a senhorita poderia me explicar melhor? – ele perguntou curioso. Hermione começou a contar sobre Voldemort e tudo de ruim que ele tinha feito e mostro a carta do Dumbledore do futuro para ele – então você viajou 54 anos no tempo, a meu pedido para deter um adolescente de se tornar o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos? – ele concluiu.

-Exatamente, e queria saber se o senhor poderia me ajudar – ela pediu timidamente.

-Com certeza, você poderá passar as férias aqui em Hogwarts, você entrará como uma estudante de intercâmbio da Espanha, fará a seleção de casas novamente e poderá encomendar seu material, que matérias a senhorita cursava no seu tempo? – ele anunciou sorrindo.

-Aritmética, Runas Antigas, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Transfiguração e Herbologia – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Ora, ora, ora, mas estas são todas as aulas que Tom Riddle cursa, você é uma garota de sorte, acho que te escolhi bem para essa missão – ele comentou.

-Obrigada senhor – ela agradeceu.

-A senhorita pode ficar no dormitório da Grifinória por enquanto – ele anunciou – pode ir descansar, a senha é: Sangue de Dragão.

-Obrigada e com licença - ela disse saindo da sala.


	2. Chapter 2

Era primeiro de setembro, Hermione estava sentada na sala de Dumbledore, comendo compulsivamente as balinhas de limão de dele e se segurando para não ter um colapso nervoso, batia o pé no chão enquanto treinava uma história convincente de como ela veio parar em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore entrou na sala.

-Senhorita Granger, os alunos do primeiro ano chegaram, vamos a seleção irá começar! – ele a chamou.

A garota levantou de um pulo e acompanhou o vice-diretor, ela tremia de ansiedade chegaram na porta de entrada para o salão principal lá já havia se formado a fila com os primeiranistas, Dumbledore abriu a porta e os fez seguir até chegarem na frente do banquinho de três pés onde havia o chapéu seletor.

O diretor Dippet se levantou e anunciou – esse ano teremos uma aluna de intercambio, que irá cursar o sétimo ano, ela veio da Espanha, então sejam legais com ela! Senhorita Granger, gostaria de a primeira a ser selecionada? - ele perguntou docemente.

-C-claro – ela respondeu e foi até o banquinho, se sentou e Dumbledore colocou gentilmente o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a senhoria que veio do futuro? Onde a irei colocar?"Ele começou"na sua antiga Grifinória? Ou na Corvinal, onde sua inteligência implora para ir? Não, acho que sei onde a senhorita deve ir, com um coração e alma obstinados em ter sucesso em sua missão, acho que a senhorita tem a ambição necessária para ir para lá, o único problema é o seu sangue, maldito sangue trouxa, mas neste tempo seus pais podem ser quem você quiser não é? Vejamos, garota do futuro, guarde bem o que lhe irei dizer, por que seja seu hálibi, seus pais são bruxos espanhóis que amam viajar o mundo, você estudou magia sozinha até atingir a maioridade para cursar um último ano numa boa escola de magia e morar sozinha e como sua segunda língua é o inglês você veio para cá! Espero que tenha guardado o que lhe falei, pois sua casa de agora em diante será a: SONSERINA!" ele anunciou.

Hermione gravou cuidadosamente a 'sua' história e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina, foi na direção do primeiro lugar vago que viu, era do lado de um garoto alto de cabelos bem negros, pele bem clara e olhos castanhos escuros, muito bonito e nas suas roupas havia o dinstintivo de monitor-chefe.

-Posso me sentar aqui? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

-A vontade – ele respondeu educadamente.

-Sou Hermione Granger e você? – Hermione apresentou-se sorrindo amigávelmente.

-Tom Riddle – ela respondeu sem olhar para ela.

-Muito prazer! – ela estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar, mas como não viu resposta olhou para a comida na sua frente e começou a jantar. -Oi, Hermione não é? Sou Eileen Prince, e não ligue para o Tom, ele pode ser muito frio ás vezes – uma garota de cabelos castanhos- escuros na altura dos ombros e olhos da mesma cor comentou.

-Muito prazer, é então não vou julgá-lo por causa disso então – Hermione disse sorrindo "Caramba, é a mãe do Snape! Mas pêra aí! O nariz dela é dum tamanho normal" ela pensou.

-Então que aulas vai cursar? – Eileen perguntou.

-Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Herbologia, Aritmética, Runas Antigas, Astronomia e Transfiguração, e você? – Hermione respondeu.

-As mesmas, bem tirando Runas Antigas e Aritmética e acrescentando Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – ela respondeu sorridente.

-Legal! Nossa como a comida daqui é boa! - Hermione comentou sorrindo.

-Porque a comida lá da Espanha não é? – Eileen perguntou curiosa.

-è ótima, mas de tanto comer ela acaba perdendo a graça! – Hermione respondeu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bem gente espero q vcs gostem desse mini cap^^ Fico curtinho mais td bem^^ **

**Deixem reviews eu só continuo se tiver pelo menos uma review**

**Bjuuuuus ;**********


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione saiu correndo do salão comunal da Sonserina, tinha dormido demais, também depois de ficar conversando até tarde com Eileen, não dava para não acordar tarde, mesmo assim viu que não dava mais tempo para o café da manhã então correu até a sala de poções, deu graças a Merlin pelo salão comunal da Sonserina ser mais perto da sala de poções, se ela estivesse na Grifinória provavelmente teria chegado atrasada, ela entrou na sala e viu que só tinha um lugar vazio o do lado de Tom Riddle, ela caminhou calmamente e falou.

-Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou sorrindo o mais simpaticamente que pode.

-Claro – ele repondeu com um sorriso simpático, falso, mas simpático – me desculpe por ontem, estava preocupado com alguns problemas, sou Tom Riddle, muito prazer – ele se apresentou.

-Oh! Claro, sem problemas^^, sou Hermione Granger, o prazer é meu – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Espero que você seja boa em poções – ele comentou um pouco irritado enquanto olhava para alguns alunos da sonserina.

-Faço o melhor que posso – ela respondeu confiante.

-Bem alunos, silêncio – Slugorn disse entrando na sala – hoje eu farei um pequeno teste com vocês – comentou sorridente, enquanto mostrava alguns caldeirões em cima da mesa dele – alguém poderia me falar que poção é esta primeira?

Antes que Tom Riddle pensasse em erguer a mão ele ouviu o professor falando – Sim senhorita Granger – ele olhou pro lado e viu a garota com a mão levantada e começando a pegar fôlego para falar.

- Esta é a poção veritasserum, que toma só pode falar a verdade, por mais que ela queira mentir a poção não deixa – ela explicou num fôlego só.

-Muito bem, dez pontos para a sonserina, e agora quem poderia dizer que poção é est... Sim senhorita Granger – ele olhou surpreso para a garota que novamente levantara a mão.

-É a poção polissuco, você pode se tranformar em qualquer pessoa viva que quizer – ela recitou novamente.

-Perfeito!Mais dez pontos para a Sonserina, presumo que a senhorita também saiba que poção são essas duas – ele apontou para as duas poções que sobraram.

-Esse – e ela apontou para a poção do lado da poção polissuco – é a poção para fazer as pessoas dormir, também conhecida como poção do morto-vivo, e a última é a Felix Filics dá sorte instantânea a quem a bebe – ela explicou confiante.

-Vinte pontos para a Sonserina! Senhorita Granger, a senhorita tem futuro – o professor comentou – agora, começaremos fazendo a veritasserum, será uma poção em duplas que leva um mês para ficar pronta, então se acostume com a sua dupla de hoje, podem começar – ele anunciou.

-Você é inteligente, para saber qual poção é qual, mas quero ver se você é melhor que eu em preparar poções – Tom comentou com um ton irritado na voz enquanto pegava os ingredientes.

Hermione ficou espantada, será que Tom Riddle estava com inveja dela?

Começaram a preparam a poção e Hermione começou a se lembrar das dicas do livro do príncipe mestiço.

-Não corta essa vagem desse jeito espreme ela assim olha sai bem mais líquido – ela explicou espremendo a vagem.

-Como você sabia disso – Tom perguntou surpreso e irritado por aquela garota saber de algo que ele não sabia.

-Bem os espanhóis gostam de ensinar o jeito mais prático de preparar uma poção – ela mentiu.

-Bem acho que agora é só mexer no sentido anti-horário – ele comentou mais para ele do que para ela.

-Tenta dar uma mexida no sentido horário depois da décima no sentido anti-horário – ela pediu, quando viu que a poção não estava ficando rosa transparente como o livro dizia que devia ficar.

-Mas o livro ta falando pra mexer no sentido horário – ele reclamou.

-Mas lembra o que eu falei? Jeito mais prático? Confia em mim! Assim a poção vai ficar transparente mais rápido! – ela insistiu.

-Não sei não, prefiro seguir o livro – ele discordou enquanto mexia.

Hermione num movimento rápido segurou a mão dele e rapidamente deu uma mexida no sentido horário.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Tom perguntou irritado com o ato da garota.

-Te provando que estou certa! Olha como a poção ficou mais transparente! – ela devolveu largando a mão do garoto.

Tom olhou a poção que estava realmente mais transparente que antes, então decidiu dar ouvidos a garota e fez o que ela disse dar dez mexidas no sentido anti-horário e uma no horário, Hermione percebeu e sorriu vitoriosa.

-Vejo que vocês se deram muito bem, senhorita Granger o Tom aqui deixou a senhorita participar? – Slugorn perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro que sim, eu dividi com ele meus conhecimentos em poções e acho que deu muito certo – Hermione respondeu sorridente.

-É vejo que você encontrou uma parceira a sua altura senhor Riddle – ele comentou – bem dez pontos para cada um! Sem dúvida essa é a melhor poção daqui! Classe dispensada! – o professor anunciou.

-Que matérias você vai cursar, Hermione – Tom perguntou cordialmente.

-Ah! As Básicas, Desfesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Aritmética, Runas Antigas, Astronomia, Poçõese Herbologia, e você Tom? – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto iam até a sala de Transfiguração.

-Exatamente as mesmas – ele respondeu meio surpreso com o fato de serem tão parecidos.

-Legal! – ela comentou entrando na sala e se sentando na primeira carteira e Tom se sentando do lado dela.

-Ei garota nova esse é o meu lugar – um garoto bem loiro, alto e de olhos acinzentados que era a cara do Draco Malfoy comentou arrogantemente.

-Primeiro: Quem é você? Segundo:Não estou vendo seu nome aqui, logo o lugar não é seu e terceiro: Eu cheguei primeiro e minhas coisas estão aqui, então hoje esse lugar é meu, sugiro que chegue mais cedo – Hermione respondeu friamente.

-Sou Abraxas Malfoy e para o seu governo eu sempre me sento aí não é Tom? – Abraxas disse no mesmo ton.

-Como a Hermione disse, da próxima vez chegue mais cedo – Tom respondeu indiferente.

-Mas... – o loiro começou mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore.

-Alunos sentados, hoje começaremos com uma pequena revisão da matéria do sexto ano em duplas – Dumbledore começou – fiquem um de frente para o outro e trans forme seu parceiro em algum animal.

-É aqui estamos de novo – Hermione comentou.

-É as damas primeiro, ah! Eu gosto de cobras – Tom devolveu sorrindo educadamente.

Hermione viu que o sorriso não era verdadeiro, mas o que podia esperar do mini Voldemort? Ela então se concentrou na visão de uma cobra e o transformou nela.

-Muito bem senhorita Granger dez pontos para a Sonserina agora mais dez pontos se fiz-elo voltar ao normal – Dumbledor pediu.

-Claro professor – ela respondeu e se concentrou no Tom Riddle e logo ele estava parado na frente dela.

-Nossa finalmente uma parceira que saiba transfiguração! – ele comentou surpreso e depois fez uma cara de quem não queria ter comentado isso.

Hermione riu e disse – eu gosto de lontras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bárbara Potter: ok num vo preokupar^^ Q bom q vc ta gostandu^^**

**Bem pessoinhas lindas deixem reviews pq sem elas eu num posto ;P**

**Bjoks amo vcs!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:Convites.

As semanas se passaram rápidamente, Hermione estava amando o passado, Eileen era muito feliz e animada, além de ter uma compulsão por falar dos meninos, por isso fez uma lista dos dez garotos mais gatos da escola, sabe quem era o primeiro? Ele mesmo Tom Riddle, o próprio (n/a: e belo, ñ belo é pouco o certo eh Gato, muito gato, o mais gato de todos os gatos. Ta tenho que parar de assistir a Nova escola do imperador), o segundo era Abraxás Malfoy, que por acaso ficou mais amigo de Hermione depois que foram formalmente apresentados, e que ela o ajudou na tarefa de Transfiguração, o resto da lista não vem ao caso agora. Hermione estava na biblioteca lendo um livro sobre Feitiços avançados, ela estava tão concentrada que não percebeu alguém sentando do seu lado, só se tocou da presença quando uma voz conhecida falou – Esse livro é muito bom, tem uns feitiços bem interessantes e úteis.

-Tom! Pelo amor de Merlin você quase me matou do coração! – Hermione exclamou, depois de quase cair da cadeira com o susto.

Tom começou a rir, mas não um riso falso, um verdadeiro, pela primeira vez desde que ele se lembrava, claro a cara de Hermione estava tão hilária que até uma pedra rolaria de rir.

-Do que você ta rindo? – Hermione perguntou séria com a mão na cintura.

-Da cara que você fez! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Não foi tão engraçada assim – ela falou tímida, mesmo sabendo que para Tom ter rido a sua cara devia estar pior que a do Rony com vergonha – mas concordo, esse livro é muito bom! Tem feitiços que eu realmente nunca ouvi falar! – exclamou animada.

-Nossa! Você gosta de estudar! – Tom comentou com uma cara de espanto.

-Haha, engraçadinho, gostar de estudar não é uma coisa tão estranha assim – ela se explicou.

-Não é estranha, se minha matemática não estiver errada além de nós e a bibliotecária, tem três pessoas aqui, sendo que duas delas estão dormindo – ele falou sarcástico.

-Ok, você ganhou, é meio estranho, mas mudando de assunto, o que você esta fazendo aqui sem nenhum livro ou material? – Hermione perguntou, antes que ele a achasse mais estranha.

-Ah! Eu vim falar com você – Tom disse mecanicamente.

-Sobre...? – Mione questionou curiosa.

-Se você quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade – Ele respondeu olhando para o livro, mas sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos em choque, na verdade não era choque era uma discussão interna "Como assim o mini Voldemort chamando EU um nascida trouxa para sair?"ela pensou surpresa "Aceita garota! Não deixe esse pedaço de mal caminho escapar pelas suas mãos!" uma voz que parecia a da Eileen disse "Ei! Quem é você sua atiradinha?"ele perguntou "Eu? Sou sua consciência impulsiva, geralmente você não precisa de mim, mas nessa missão precisará de toda ajuda que tiver, e aceitar esse convite é uma ótima idéia" a consciência impulsiva falou "ok, ok você venceu" – Tudo bem! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Porque você demorou para responder? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Se eu dissesse que estava tendo uma conversa com minha consciência anjinho e com a minha diabinho, você ia acreditar? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não sei do que você está falando – ele falou confuso.

-É que assim todo mundo tem uma consciência boa e uma meio malvada, aí quando as duas entram em conflito parece que tem um você de aninho de um lado e um você de diabinho do outro, entendeu? – Mione explicou.

-Mais ou menos, mas amanhã em Hosgsmeade você me explica melhor, estarei te esperando ás dez na porta de entrada – ele anunciou e se levantou – Até o jantar senhorita Granger – fez um leve reverencia e se virou.

-Até o jantar senhor Riddle – ela devolveu a despedida e voltou ao seu livro.

Hermione terminou seu livro e foi até o salão principal, chegou na mesa viu Eileen Com uma garota de cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos escuros, uma pele bem branca, ela parecia alguém que Hermione conhecia, mas não sabia quem era, se sentou do lado de Eileen que logo apresentou a garota.

-Mione! Essa é a Sathya Black, ela chegou hoje porque seus pais estavam internados e ela estava com eles, agora que ele melhoraram ela voltou – a garota tagarelou.

-Ah! Você é a aluna nova! Muito prazer – Sathya cumprimentou, foi aí que um estalido de compreensão apareceu na cabeça de Hermione "Claro a mãe do Sirius! Mas ela não é tão chata quanto me lembrava".

-O prazer é meu – Hermione respondeu e apertou a mão de Sathya.

-Gente, gente olha quem entrou! – Sathya comentou baixinho.

Hermione olhou para o lado e viu um garoto um pouco mais alto que Sathya, com os mesmos cabelos no ombro e ondulados e olhos cinzas, Hermione teve certeza que era o pai do Sirius.

-Não, Albert Black, ele voltou também? – Eileen comentou baixinho – Mione deixa eu te explicar, ele é o primo gato da Sathya, que tem uma paixonite por ele, sabe eles são primos –explicou.

-Então tudo fica entre família – Mione comentou sorrindo, e Sathya ficou vermelha, mas mesmo assim riu.

-Olha ele está vindo para cá! – a morena disse nervosa.

-Oi garotas, você eu não conheço – Albert cumprimentou.

-Hermione Granger, a aluna de intercâmbio – ela se apresentou.

-Prazer, Albert Black – ele se apresentou, depois virou para a prima – priminha, posso falar com você? – ele perguntou e fez sinal para Sathya o acompanhar.

-Claro, falo com vocês no dormitório – a garota concordou, se levantou e acompanhou o primo.

-Eileen – Vamos pro dormitório tenho que te contar uma coisa – Hermione anunciou se levantando.

-Ui1 O bafão é tão grande assim? – Eileen comentou rindo e as duas foram até a sala comunal da sonserina, chegando lá viram os primos Black conversando em um cantinho afastado, foram para os dormitórios, mione sentou na sua cama, e Eileen sentou-se na sua cama que fica do lado da de Hermione.

-Sabe quem me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade? – Hermione disse misteriosa.

-Quem?-Eileen perguntou curiosa.

-Tom Riddle! – Mione respondeu cantarolando.

-Nãããããããão! Você é a primeira garota que ele chama para sair! Como você conseguiu? – a outra perguntou sem acreditar.

-Sei lá, isso é uma incógnita – Mione respondeu, mas de repente Sathya apareceu na porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e anunciou.

-Sabem que me convidou para o baile?

-Dejavu – comentaram Eileen e Hermione – Quem?

-Meu lindo priminho! – ela respondeu indo pulando de alegria até a cama que era a do outro lado da de Hermione.

-Parabéns! Então todas temos pares! – Eileen anunciou contente.

-Quem é seu par – as outras perguntaram.

-O Snape, sabe aquele narigudinho fofo, da Corvinal – a garota respondeu alegremente.

-O nascido trouxa? Urgh1 Mas fazer o que cada um tem seu gosto, eu a incestomaníaca, a Eileen a sanguues-ruinsmaniaca e a Hermione... – Sathya anunciava mas parou e perguntou – com quem você vai amiga?

-Tom Riddle – Hermione respondeu sorrindo.

-Certo! Você é a carasmuitogatosmaníaca – Sathya anunciou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

**Jukinha Granger:Q bom, espero que você goste desse cap^^**

**Luna Simon:Ok... sei qnd o pc da erro, num eh legal ¬¬, mas sorry a demora, tarefas sabe...¬¬**

**H.R.S:Nossa! Lady Voldy será? kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eu sei é mágico esse casal e totalmente louco*-***

**Perfect!**

**ToMione rulez! (ou como diz minha amiga Riddlione kkkk)**

**Bárbara Potter:Ah brigada *-***

**Espero q vc ache esse cap melhor ainda! *--***

**MahzinhaPrincess06:Mara dimais! Eles são perfect e mtu opostos, mas também muito parecidos, simplismente Mara*--***


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione acordou com uma ansiedade quase palpável e pela primeira vez na vida ela se perguntou o que vestir com a mesma neura que Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown perguntavam diariamente.

-Eileen, acorda! – ela cochichou no ouvido da amiga – preciso da sua ajuda pra decidir qual roupa vou usar.

-Duvidas em roupas? Você chamou a garota certa! Sathya acorda a Mione ta com problemas de vestuário! – Eileen chamou tacando um travesseiro na amiga.

-Problemas de vestuário? Daremos um jeito nisso e é agora! – a outra concordou pulando da cama – Deixa eu ver suas roupas Mione!

-São essas aqui – ela jogou algumas calças jeans, moletons, camisetas, regatas, agasalhos e vestidos.

-Ah! Esse vestido é lindo! Sah, passa a minha sandália lilás! – Eileen pediu e mostrou um vestido lilás florido de alcinhas que ia até metade da coxa. E Sathya trouxe uma sandália lilás quase do mesmo ton.

-Não, eu não gosto desse vestido ele é muito curto! – Hermione reclamou.

-Curto nada! Garotos gostam de um pouco de carne a mostra! Mas acho que as alcinhas te deixaram com frio – Eileen respondeu e com um aceno da varinha uma manga cumprida de um tecido transparente e muito leve apareceu.

-Agora Mione pega esse vestido e essa sandália, e é melhor você calçar trinta e sete! – Eileen falou empurrando Hermione para o banheiro.

Quando Hermione saiu, usando o vestido e as sandálias, que couberam perfeitamente, Eileen estava usando uma calça Jeans, uma sapatilha preta e uma camiseta branca justa no corpo, Sathya usava uma regata verde e uma saia xadres verde e cinza com um sapatinho de boneca preto envernizado, quando as duas viram Hermione a arrastaram para a penteadeira e a maquiaram e alisaram seu cabelo.

-Miga, você ta parecendo uma princesa! – Eileen comentou radiante.

-É! Nossa amiguinha já ta crescendo! – Sathya comentou com lágrimas nos olhos e a três começaram a rir.

-Vamos! Não podemos chegar atrasadas! – Hermione falou – e CARAMBA! Dez pras dez! – ela saiu correndo do dormitório sem esperar as outras duas, passou correndo pelo salão comunal da Sonserina, e não viu sinal do Tom, "droga! Ele deve ta tomando café!" ela pensou e foi na direção do salão principal parou na porta e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, " Cadê ele? E se eu estiver atrasada? Ah! Ele vai me matar... E literalmente!" ela começou a ficar preocupada e foi correndo para o saguão de entrada, mas antes de ver se tinha alguém na porta ela tropeçou no próprio pé e vendo que ia se espatifar, de saia, no chão fechou os olhos. Mas ela não sentiu o impacto no chão e sim uma mão segurando sua cintura e a ponde de pé.

-Você está bem, Hermione? – a voz de Tom soou bem perto dos seus ouvidos, ela abriu os olhos e viu que estava parada na frente dele. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem, "Ótimo! Sua imbecil! Agora ele deve além de te achar uma retardada, cdf, ainda por cima virou a desastrada!" a consiencia impulsiva falou.

-Estou ótima... obrigada, Tom – ela agradeceu olhando para seus sapatos.

-Vamos então? – ele falou apontando para a direção de Hogsmead.

-C-Claro – ela respondeu e começaram a andar.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmeade ficou um clima meio bizarro, com certeza sair com um amigo, que por acaso é o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos, não da muita margem para bate-papo.

-Onde você quer ir? – ele perguntou.

-Em algum pub, ou casa de chá, eu gosto de lugares assim -ela respondeu, percebendo que o Três Vassouras não existia.

-Vamos no Cabeça de Javali –ele falou e passou o braço pelo braço da garota(como naqueles filmes de época) e foram até o bar. Que nesse tempo estava cheio de alunos bebendo cerveja amanteigada, conversando, os dois foram em uma mesa afastada para dois.

-O que você vai querer? – ele perguntou educado.

-Uma cerveja amanteigada – ela respondeu. Tom foi até o bar e pegou as cervejas, depois voltou com duas cervejas amanteigadas, se sentou passou uma pra Mione e começou a beber a sua.

-Esse bar é diferente - a garota comentou distante, mas realmente queria dizer, esse bar está diferente.

-Como assim? – Tom perguntou – como são os bares da Espanha?

-Diferentes, tocam musica local e em geral não são tão lotados – ela mentiu.

-Ah! Me diga então Hermione, porque você mudou de escola e país? – ele perguntou olhando nos olhos da garota.

-Porque... Meus pais... Viajavam muito... E a educação na Espanha não é tão boa... Então quando eu completei dezessete anos, falei para meus pais que ia mudar de escola, e como eu não sei falar Francês nem para salvar minha vida, e como inglês é minha segunda língua eu decidi estudar aqui que é uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria da Europa – ela explicou sem o encarar.

-Sei... E como chamam seus pais? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

A garota bebeu um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada enquanto pensava em nomes espanhóis – Maria e Juan Granger – respondeu sorrindo.

-Ainda bem que eles te deram um nome bonito como Hermione, e não um nome típico espanhol como o deles – o garoto comentou.

Hermione corou violentamente com isso – O... obrigada, é... que eles são grandes apreciadores de Sheakpeare – ela falou envergonhada.

-É Sheakspeare, para um trouxa escreve bem, sempre leio histórias dele no orfanato onde moro – Tom falou olhando ela nos olhos.

"Ah! Eu disse que ele era um partidão!" A consciência Eileen falou "Não muda o fato que ele quer se tornar o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo!" a razão contestou "Ui! Mas os caras maus são os melhores!" a outra devolveu "Parem as duas com isso" Hermione pensou parando a briga das suas consciências.

-Hermione... Você esta bem? – Tom perguntou olhando preocupado para ela.

-Ã? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a garota perguntou voltando a realidade.

-Você ficou estranha, quieta, parecia que foi confundida – ele respondeu.

-Er... A culpa é das consiencias! Eu já disse que estou ficando louca com elas? – Hermione perguntou.

-Acho que você já é louca com ou sem essas suas consciências - ele comentou sorrindo de lado.

-Assim você me ofende Sr. Riddle! – Hermione falou fingindo de ofendida.

-Oh! Não foi minha intenção Srta. Granger – ele respondeu irônico e os dois começaram a rir.

Pagaram a conta e saíram do bar com aos braças entrelaçados, como naqueles filmes antigos, conversavam agora sobre escola, e os planos para o futuro, claro que ambos mentiam.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luna Simon:Nossa Review grande Oo, O nome da Mãe do Sirius não faço a minima idéia como é, Sathya foi resultado de horas de tentativas entre eu e minha amiga^^**

**Eu num postei dia 02/03, é q deve ter dado algum bug! kkkkkkkkkkkk, mas semproblema^^ espero q goste desse cap.**

**Farinha:Nossa rimou!*-* Aki mais ó!**

**Barbie Potter:Vo sim^^**

**H.R.S:Se deve ter perdido pq eu mudei o titulo ^^**

**Ah q bom q se ta gostandu^^ **

**Ah... O que for necessário? Q proposta tentadora... Muahahahahahahhahahah(ignore)**

**Aki está o cap 5*-* espero q gostem**

**bjus!!!!!!;*************

**ps:Sem reviews, sem fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione estava muito feliz, não só porque ela estava indo muito bem na escola, tirando que o pessoal da Grifinória, principalmente os avós do Harry e do Rony adoravam a irritar, eles eram para ela os novos Malfoys, e por outro lado, Tom e Abraxas eram os novos Harry e Rony, enquanto Eileen e Sathya eram as novas Gina e Luna.

-Migas! Eu to namorando! – Sathya exclamou pulando na sua cama como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce.

-Conta tudo! – Eileen exigiu.

-Foi agora de pouco, eu e meu lindo, perfeito, gostoso, maravilhoso primo estávamos andando por Hogsmeade de mãos dadas e eu me segurando para não começar a saltitar de felicidade, quando meu gato para, olha nos meus olhos e diz: Sah, eu te amo quer namorar comigo? – ela contava como se estivesse contando a história de um livro – e eu é claro disse: É claro que sim! – terminou.

-Já que é assim, eu tenho que admitir que eu e o Tobias estamos tendo um rolo, mas espero que logo vire um namoro, ou até casamento! Sabe acho que ele é meu príncipe encantado! – Eileen falou sonhadora abraçando o travesseiro – e você e o Tom... – começou com um olhar maroto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa que deveríamos saber? – Sathya completou com o mesmo olhar da amiga, agora as duas olhavam para Hermione.

-Não aconteceu nada demais... Nós só conversamos sobre nós... Tomamos umas cervejas amanteigadas no Cabeça de Javali... Não aconteceu nada do que vocês estão pensando! – Hermione respondeu tímida.

-Aham... Vou dizer que acredito... – Eileen começou mas foi acertada na cara por um travesseiro jogado por Hermione e as três começaram uma 'violenta' guerra de travesseiros.

No dia seguinte Hermione acordou bem cedo, não sabia o porquê, mas colocou o uniforme e foi para o salão comunal, mas como não viu ninguém decidiu andar pelo castelo, afinal o café da manhã demoraria a ser servido. Andava sem rumo e sem ver exatamente por aonde ia, até ver que no corredor q ela ia virar vinham vozes conhecidas, ela então parou para ouvir que era.

-Mas Milorde por que adiar o ritual de iniciação? – a voz de Abraxas foi ouvida.

-Pela simples razão que eu quero descobrir se não tem mais ninguém que queira se juntar a nós – agora foi a voz de Tom.

-Mas... – Abraxas começou, mas parou de repente.

-Mas nada, se você argumentar mais um pouco sofrerá a ira de Lord Voldemort – Tom ameaçou.

Hermione ficou branca, sua pernas estavam bambas, ela encostou-se à parede e deixou seu corpo escorregar lentamente até o chão, as lágrimas embaçavam os olhos, mas ela não podia chorar, não podia fazer barulho, eles não podiam a ver.

"Por que?" Ela pensava "Ele é assim, meio dark, mas você o mudará eu tenho certeza" a consciência Eileen dizia encorajando " Não, ele não mudará, ele está já com este terrível nome, com seus comensais ele não tem salvação" a razão contrariava, " não desta vez a meu lado impulsivo está certo, eu ainda posso muda-lo" Hermione decidiu, mas não estava tão confiante assim, se levantou e saiu silenciosamente.

Hermione ficou sentada na escada esperando dar o horário do salão principal abrir. E exatamente ás seis horas as portas de abriram e ela entrou, não conseguiu comer nada, mas era melhor sujar um pouco o prato para fazer os outros acreditarem que ela já tinha comido.

Hermione foi até a biblioteca e ficou lá tentando ler algo, na verdade um dos fatos que ela odeia em ser bruxa é que nas bibliotecas não tem as seções de psicologia, não que ela precisasse de uma análise psicológica, mas esses livros sempre ajudam a entender as pessoas ao seu redor, e com pensamentos sempre voltados para Tom ela não reparou que fazia meia hora que passava os olhos pela mesma frase.

-Tom... Quem você é realmente? – ela suspirou e começou a lembrar de como ele era legal com ela – isso é apenas um teatro? – " mas eu fui a única garota que ele já chamou para sair..." – qual dos seus lados é o verdadeiro.

-Oi Hermione! Por que você tava tão quieta no café da manhã? – Tom perguntou aparecendo na frente dela.

-Por que eu acordei muito cedo hoje e não consegui dormir mais, estava com sono – ela mentiu sem olhar para ele.

-Esse livro é tão bom assim? Pra que tanta atenção? – ele se sentou do lado dela – A Arte da Legimencia? – esse livro é interessante mesmo – comentou – mas por que você quer saber sobre legimencia? – questionou curioso.

-Talvez seja porque eu queira ler a mente de alguém? – ela respondeu sarcástica.

-Nossa que mal-humor! Acordar cedo não faz bem pra você – ele disse rindo.

-Ah! Não enche! Por que você é legal só comigo? Porque você é mau com todos os outros o que você quer de mim? – ela perguntou sem pensar.

-O que quer dizer? – ele falou com um falso tom confuso.

-Ah! Esquece! – ela devolveu e saiu da biblioteca.

Ela começou a correr pelos corredores até chegar no salão comunal e se dirigir ao dormitório feminino, se jogou na cama e começou a chorar, até que o sono chegou e ela dormiu um sono conturbado cheio de pesadelos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luna Simon:Demorei um poco pra postar neh???**

**Eu tb acho q o nome dela tinha q ter aparecido¬¬**

**Quem num gosta da consiencia Eileen??? Eu por exemplo tenho uma... KKKKKKKK Escute a consiencia Eileen e seja FELIZ!**

**Ai... Eu adoro suas reviwes sabia são tão animadoras*--* Eh tão legal ver q tem gente gostando assim da fic! Vlw msm!*--***

**Farinha:Seu geito kuzko de ser me surpreende*--* Kkkkkkk, acho q eu sabia sim(ou será q não?)*momento cosmo***

**Bellah:Eh eu sempre soube q aquele bar era movimentado!*--* Mas ai o Três vassouras chegou e esvaziou ele T.T**

**Sério q a mãe e o pai dele tem esses nomes?Oo Ok... mas acho q os q estão na fic estão mais felizes*--***

**H.R.S:Haushauhsua nem fale de Hiatus, jah num basta a aula de gramantica? kkkkkkkkkkk/ignore**

**Eu mudei o titulo pq assim ficou mais bunitinhu*--***

**Eu demoro pra postar pq eu tenho q escrever nas minhas outras fics tb^^**

**melguinha3:^^ q bom q vc gostou^^ Acho q eu demorei dessa vez menos q dá ultima kkkkkkk*--***

**Aki está o cap 6*-* espero q gostem**

**bjus!!!!!!;*************

**ps:Sem reviews, sem fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione acordou desanimada, era um sábado bem nublado e depressivo, fazia uma semana que ela havia ouvido a conversa dos garotos. Se levantou e colocou a primeira roupa de frio que viu na mala e desceu para tomar café.

Lá no salão todos seus amigos já estavam lá, ela sentou do lado de Eileen, sem perceber que ficara na frente de Tom, que ela estivera tentando ter o mínimo de contato possível.

-Bom dia senhorita sumida – Tom cumprimentou com um de seus sorrisos educados.

-Dia – ela respondeu sem o encarar.

-Miga! Você não vai comer nada? – Eileen perguntou olhando para o prato vazio de Hermione.

-Eu acabei de chegar, mais tarde eu como – Mione explicou.

-Não! Já faz uma semana que você não come nada! O que aconteceu? – Eileen sussurou de modo que só Hermione a ouviu.

-Nada, não... É que eu estou muito gorda, to diminuindo o que eu como para ver se emagreço - ela mentiu também sussurrando.

-Mas você de frente parece que está de lado e quando você vira de lado parece que foi embora! – Eileen exclamou.

-Ei! Duas o que está acontecendo? – Sathya questionou curiosa.

-A Mione num ta comendo por que quer emagrecer! – Eileen explicou.

-Mione! Que bobeira é essa? Quem te disse que você ta gorda? Você é um palito! – Sathya comentou – agora tenho que ir, meu priminho e eu vamos ficar conversando no jardim, se é que vocês me entendem – completou piscando com um olho e saindo do salão com o "primo".

-Então! Mione ou você come ou vamos te fazer comer a força! – Eileen decidiu.

-Ei! Amiga, aquele não é seu namorado te chamando? – Hermione indagou apontando para o namorado da amiga, que estava realmente a chamando.

-Então, essa você passou! Na próxima, você vai comer três pratadas! Ou meu nome não é Eileen Prince! – ela anunciou e seguiu para onde o namorado estava.

-Hermione você está bem? – Abraxas perguntou se sentando do lado dela.

-De onde você surgiu? – Hermione exclamou, pois levara um susto com o aparecimento repentino do garoto loiro.

-Essa é uma longa história – ele retrucou misterioso.

-Idiota! – Hermione comentou rindo – bem, to indo para a biblioteca, eu sei que você não sabe onde fica, loiro do jeito que é, mas mesmo assim, até mais tarde – completou se levantando.

Ela saiu do salão e começou a andar, mas antes de chegar na escada alguém apareceu do seu lado e falou – O que você tem? Problemas com peso tenho certeza que não é.

-Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, eu me preocupo com minha aparência, Tom – ela respondeu seca.

-Por que essa mudança de comportamento? O que aconteceu para você estar me ignorando? – Ele sondou.

-Por quê? Eu ouvi uns garotos te chamando de Lorde e dizendo algo a ver com um ritual! Eu estou assustada! O que você está planejando? – ela sussurrou.

-Eu... Te assustei... – ela afirmou meio confuso, mas antes que terminasse a frase Hermione desmaiou.

Ele a segurou num impulso, para que ela não caísse no chão, a pegou no colo e a levou para a enfermaria.

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, estava tonta, e sua cabeça doía, olhou para os lados procurando se situar no tempo e espaço, viu que estava deitada numa das camas da ala hospitalar e que Tom estava sentado numa cadeira do lado da cama cochilando.

-Ei! Belo Adormecido! Acorda! (n/a: Cara eu tinha q por isso! Simplesmente num resisti!) – Mione sussurrou sacudindo Tom.

-Você está melhor? – ele perguntou a encarando preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui? – ela indagou confusa.

-Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe aqui – Tom explicou.

-Obrigada... – ela agradeceu sentindo suas bochechas corarem "Isso cora mesmo!" a razão reclamou "Cala a boca! Assim ele vai saber que você gosta dele! Cora maaaais" a consciência Eileen pediu.

-Mione, tenho que te falar uma coisa: O que você ouviu, é verdade, eu planejo ser o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos, e purificar o sangue-bruxo – ele contou de cabeça baixa.

"Ser um Hitler da vida! Grrrr! Que raiva!" a razão explodiu "Relaxa... Nada como um amor para fazer qualquer homem mudar de idéia" a consciência Eileen devolveu.

-Eu não acho que você deva... Já imaginou quantas pessoas você irá matar? Quantas famílias irá destruir? Você vai se destruir! Poder não é tudo no mundo Tom! – Hermione exclamou.

-O que você vai dizer aquelas babaquices sobre o amor? Andou conversando com o velho do Dumbledore? – Ele exaltou-se.

-Não! Eu digo que acredito no amor! E digo mais, ser amado trás muito mais felicidade do que ser temido, Tom! Você é um garoto tom bonito, tão inteligente, porque não vê o que está tão claro? – ela retrucou.

-O que está tão claro? – ele perguntou aproximando seu rosto com o dela – Mas você tem razão, acho que o amor pode até ser útil – completou e colou seus lábios nos dela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luna Simon:Todos os dias??? me sinto tão importante*--*/morre**

**ahsuahsuhaus nda como uma semana de provas pra fazer a consiencia Eileen se enconder kkkkk**

**Eu adoro sus reviews*-* Ah! Eu demoro um poko pra postar, ams acabo postando *-***

**HAushaushua todos queremos Hermione e Tom[?]**

**Ser comensal deve ser MARA!!! Principalmente qnd o voldy era o gatinho do TOM!*¬***

**Muahahahha eu farei todos amarem o Tom![???] mUahahaha**

**Haushaush Bejus!!! Espero uma reviw legal pra esse cap!/apanha**

**Farinha:Eu num te avisei pq eu achei q vc tinha colocado a fic no story alert^^ mas pó dexa q eu te aviso^^**

**Bellah:Realmente nomes felizes é mais feliz[?]**

**Mione ser mui radical! tipo mtu 8 ou 80 O.O kkk**

**Sorry a demora!**

**H.R.S:Claro o Tom eh o Tom! Tem que começar a ser mal desde cedo OMG ¬**

**ahsuahsuahs sei lá... mas acho q o voldy seria fiel se ele amasse alguém[?]**

**Fico mtu boa essa frase *-* Foi baseada nos coments q minahs amigas provavelmente fariam*-* omg*-***

**Ui! Imagina uma mione maligna??? Até q num eh uma má idéia... MUahahahah**

**Aki está o cap 7*-* espero q gostem**

**bjus!!!!!!;*************

**ps:Sem reviews, sem fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione encarava atônita os olhos escuros de Tom, ambos estavam sem fôlego, ela sentia suas bochechas esquentarem cada vez mais, e a cena do que acabara de acontecer passava lentamente na sua mente causando um estado de topor, seus coração batia acelerado e a única coisa que ela enxergava era o negro dos olhos do garoto.

"Tom Riddle me beijo" Pensava atônita "Yeah! Beijou! E beijou muito bem!!! Eita sô! Se eu soubesse que o Voldy beijava tão bem teria virado comensal!" a consciência Eileen exclamou animada "Cala boa sua idiota!" a Razão cortou "Vai dizer que não foi bom... Nossa! Dez a zero no ruivo!!! Hermionesinha... Se eu fosse você, mesmo sabendo que eu sou você, dava um pé na bunda do Rony e pegava este Deus grego de jeito!" a consciência Eileen comentou maliciosamente.

-Você está bem Mione? – Tom indagou preocupado.

-To... Na verdade... Estou apenas em estado de choque... – ela respondeu vagamente.

-Estado de choque por quê? – Tom perguntou.

-Porque você me beijou... Por que você fez isso afinal de contas? – ela explicou ainda vagamente.

-Er... Eu não sei... Você é uma garota muito diferente... Sei lá... Eu me sinto bem com você... Isso foi um impulso – ele gaguejou corando um pouco.

"Caracóiszinhos! Ele esta corado! E gaguejando! Que fofo!!!" Hermione disse mentalmente e sorriu para ele - eu também me sinto bem com você – afirmou timidamente.

-Que bom – ele sorriu, verdadeiramente deixando-o mais bonito que nunca.

-Tom... Você foi sincero comigo... Acho que devo ser com você também... Preciso lhe contar algo – ela começou tímida.

-O que? Você está namorando? – ele inquiriu.

-Pior, Tom, sou Hermione Jane Granger, nascida em 19 de setembro de 1979, meus pais são dentistas, trouxas, e provavelmente nem nasceram ainda, eu viajei para o passado para mudar meu futuro, vim te impedir de ser Voldemort – ela explicou de cabeça baixa, com lágrimas no rosto – mas eu não me importo mais, se você é Voldemort ou não, desde que você me perdoe por ter escondido isso, eu não ligo para quem você seja – e completou olhando ele.

-I...Isso é verdade? Por que... Você escondeu isso? – ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar sentou na cadeira do lado da cama e ficou olhando para o teto absorto em pensamentos.

"Ela é uma Sangue-ruim??? Eu beijei uma Sangue-ruim? Mas por que me sinto mal por chama-la assim?" ele pensava "É porque você a ama! Não necessita ser um gênio para se tocar disto" uma voz que lembrava muito a de Abraxas respondeu "agora eu sei o que ela quer dizer com as consciências" ele comentou irritando-se "viu! Você a ama tanto que até uma conversa com consciência está tendo! Eu digo que você deve dar uma chance para ela! Olha a linda cara de choro dela! Olha o pedido de perdão nos olhos dela! Ela não deseja mais que você mude, apenas que você a ame como ela ama!" a consciência Abraxas explicou "Mas ela mentiu para mim!" Tom discutia " Você também mentiu para ela! Você mente para todos! Você e ela são mais semelhantes do que imaginam! Dê uma chance a este sentimento que você ignora, de uma chance a ela!" a consciência Abraxas barganhou.

-Tom... Fala comigo! Grita comigo! Faz qualquer coisa! Mas não fica assim! – Hermione exclamou chorando.

-Desculpa, eu estava tendo uma conversa com a minha consciência anjinho e com a minha diabinho – ele respondeu rindo, fazendo a garota rir junto.

-Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa? – ela questionou esperançosa.

-Só se você concordar em namorar comigo – ele chantagiou.

-Eu adoraria Sr. Riddle – ela concordou com os olhos brilhando e Tom tomou seus lábios mais uma vez.

! A Srta. Granger precisa descansar! Saia! Amanhã ela terá alta e você poderá beijá-la o quanto quiser! – a enfermeira expulsou o garoto.

-Até amanhã Granger! – ele berrou antes da porta ser fechada na sua cara.

-Até...- ela se despediu, deitou de costas na cama e encarou o teto – Harry, Rony me perdoem – pediu antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Farinha:Eu num te avisei pq eu achei q vc tinha colocado a fic no story alert^^ mas pó dexa q eu te aviso^^**

**Bellah:Niguém nunca se imaginou chamando o tio Voldy de fofo*-*, será q dá pra mione ser maléfica??? kkkkkk**

**Pink Punk 66: Bem vinda ao cluba das apaixonadas pelo Tom!!!/apanha **

**Muahahaha ele do lado negro? Magiiina, Tom ser tão santinho*-*kkkkkk**

**Quem sabe.... Ainda num sei qum vai mudar de lado... Muahahah**

**H.R.S:ahsuahushaush épico msm O.o**

**Realmente! Não dápara acreditar que ele nunca teve um caso! Principalmente com a Bellatrix fazendo TUDO por ele!**

**Eu tb nao a vejo maligna... Sei lá ela é inocente dimais/atéqaconscienciaEileenproveocontrário**

**ahsuhaushaush Hermione num serve pra dar desculapa esfarrapada! .**

**Espero q se goste deste cap curtito!**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:Haushauhsuahs acho q ela já apeixonou[?]**

**Me passa o link da sua fic, q qnd eu tiver um tempinho eu leio!^^**

**Melzin-chan:Sabe... Todas nós perguntamos isso!kkkkkkk**

**Que idéia maligna! Mas acho q daria certo... Imagina o Tom num quarto para todo sempre só pra vc? Q sooonho!**

**Ahsuhaushasu esse cap vai acaba mais rápido q o outro! Mas promeo q o 9 será maior*-***

**BrancaCullen:Brigada*-* Aki está um cap novinho! Saido do word direto pra cá*-***

**Renata:Claro! casais comuns num tem graça*-* Espero q tu goste deste cap*-***

**Aki está o cap 8*-* espero q gostem**

**bjus!!!!!!;*************

**ps:Sem reviews, sem fic!**

**Pss:O cap foi curtinho de propósito! Sabe ele é uma prévia para os próximos, q posso dizer uma coisinha só: Serão maiores e mais EMOcionantes/taparey.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione não tinha nada o que reclamar, estava nos jardins "estudando" para os NIEMs com Tom, claro que os dois davam uns pegas mais do que estudavam, mas releve...

-Tom, como vai seus objetivos? – Hermione questionou do nada se sentando de frente para o garoto.

-Não sei direito, desde que começamos a namorar não fiz uma reunião sequer, acho que seria meio hipócrita eu dominar os bruxos e acabar com os sangues-ruins namorando uma – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Sério? – ela comentou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, "Viu! Você mudou ele e ainda arranjou um belo de um namorado! Da-lhe Mione! Claro que se não fosse pela minha pervertida pessoa você nunca estaria dando uns pegas neste DEEEUS!" a consciência Eileen comemorou.

-Claro, acho que não preciso dominar o mundo bruxo, se eu tenho algo que me faz tão bem aqui comigo – ele disse também sorrindo e aproximando o rosto com o da garota e a beijando.

-O que aconteceu com o Tom que eu conhecia? – e brincou após se separarem.

-Você quer o Tom antigo sangue-sujo? – ele provocou.

-Não... Prefiro o novo! – ela retrucou rindo.

Ficaram rindo um tempo até Tom para do nada e olhar sério para ela.

-Mione! Por que você está transparente? – inquiriu preocupado.

-Transparente? O que você... – Hermione começou a falar, mas ao olhar para sua mão e ver que dava para ver através dela gritou – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

-Vamos ao velho, digo, Dumbledore! – Tom decidiu e os dois saíram correndo para a sala do diretor.

Correram para a sala do diretor, a ao chegar na gárgula, não dava mais quase para ver as mãos e os braços de Hermione.

-Senha? – a gárgula pediu.

-ELA TÁ DESAPARECENDO AQUI! DÁ PARA NOS DEIXAR PASSAR! – Tom exclamou irritado, mas para a sorte deles a gárgula deu a passagem e os dois subiram, Tom escancarou a porta, [yellow](n/a:cena editada =e viu Dumbledore dando uns pegas no ministro da magia/ agr a cena que veio no lugar =)[/yellow] e viu Dumbledore olhando inquisitivamente para ele.

-Diretor! A Mione está sumindo! O que está acontecendo!? – Tom indagou.

-Receio que por ela ter mudado o futuro, ela do futuro não precisaria ir para o passado, logo, receio que ela esteja deixando de existir para viver o novo futuro que construiu – ele explicou vagamente – mas isso são apenas suposições – completou.

-Me ajudem! Eu não quero voltar! – Ela implorou, já não dava para vê-la direito.

-Não se preocupe Srta. Granger, darei um jeito – Dumbledore confortou e a garota sumiu.

-HERMIONE!!! – Tom lamentou e virou-se para Dumbledore – traga ela de volta! Eu quero a MINHA HERMIONE – ordenou.

-Se acalme Sr. Riddle! Acharemos uma maneira civilizada! – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

-Eu não quero uma solição civilizada! Eu quero a Hermione! – Tom retrucou.

-Calado! Sr. Riddle! Ela está neste momento cinqüenta anos no futuro e não se lembra que um dia esteve no passado! Então faça o favor de se sentar! Se acalmar e me ajudar a bolar um plano que te leve ao futuro! – Dumbledore se irritou.

-Certo – Tom concordou lançando um olhar mortal para o diretor e se sentando na mesa a frente – o que o senhor tem em mente – indagou com escárnio.

-Não sei... Algumas idéias mirabolantes... – o velho respondeu vago.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione acordou com uma dor de cabeça absurda e olhou para o quarto, sua cabeça doía e ela acabara de ter tido o sonho mais bizarro de sua vida, olhou para os lados e viu que suas amigas ainda estavam dormindo.

-Essas daí só dormem – comentou com um sorriso e se levantou, foi para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, a lembrança do sonho não saída da sua mente – Tom, quem será que é este Tom? – se perguntava.

-Hermione Granger! Sai deste banheiro AGORA! Tem mais gente querendo tomar banho! – a voz de Gina tirou a castanha de seus pensamentos.

-Já vou ruiva! – ela exclamou, saiu do chuveiro, se enxugou colocou o uniforme e abriu a porta do banheiro dando de cara com uma Gina muito brava.

-Porque demorar tanto! O que eu faço com você amiga! Jaja a aula começa! E falando nisto, acorda a Julie! Essa daí dorme mais que o irmão! – Gina mandou e entrou no banheiro.

-Gih! Existe uma coisa chamada calmante! Ajuda muito na TPM! – Hermione provocou.

-Cala boca! – ouviu a ruiva reclamando.

Hermione foi até a cama da amiga, só dava para ver seus longos e lisos cabelos negros no travesseiro, Mione pegou uma almofada da sua cama e sorrateiramente jogou na amiga gritando – JULIE POTTER! LEVANTA DESSA CAMA VAGAL!

-Tá! Já acordei! Feliz? – a morena falou brava.

-Saltitante - Hermione ironizou.

-Vou contar pro meu maninho que você está sendo malvada comigo! – Julie reclamou.

-Ei! Eu malvada! Só estou evitando que você se atrase para a aula... De novo! Afinal o Sexto ano é muito importante para os NIEMs! Eu sei disso porque os meus NIEMs estão caindo tudo que eu aprendi no sexto ano! - Hermione se defendeu.

-Ok... Você venceu... – a morena disse derrotada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luna Simon:Tava esperando tua review! kkkkk**

**Cãraca! Nessa tu se superou O.o**

**Eh! Eles se beijaram q cute*O***

**a mione finalmente enloqueceu ele Oo**

**Xiii, amiga, com um Tom desse até eu desejaria ser uma comensal *¬*, mas to procurando o jeito de ser*-***

**Eu tive q fazer ela quase morrer de fome pro Tom salvar ela*-***

**Ain! Ti bom q tu ta gostandu*-***

**até a próxima review!**

**M. Candy: Jah vou postar*-***

**melguinha3:*-* neste cap está a resposta*-* kkkk q bom q tu estas a gostar*-***

**Pink Punk 66: ahushaush ele eh um AMOOOOR d pessoa! ;P, depende,, existe o lado negro emo . e o lado negro TOM*¬*/nãoqeuconsidereoladodelenegro**

**ahsuahsuha ri pacas com o clube*-* quero ser do fã clube do Tom!!!/apanha**

**ahushaushaushusa, racho com suas reviews! kkk**

**Bellah:Muahahah minha meta do mal era apaixonar vcs por ele! Mauahahahaha cof cof Muahahahaha/apanhaeternamente**

**Num sei do lado, mas sei q ele daria um adulto liiiiiiiiiiimdo *O***

**:ahsuhaushaushuasha pode crer! hehe**

**ahsuhausha chiii acho melhor ele se esconder Oo**

**kkkkk**

**Aki está o cap 9*-* espero q gostem**

**bjus!!!!!!;*************

**ps:Sem reviews, sem fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Invertendo os fatos.

-Isso não vai dar certo! – Tom reclamou do plano de Dumbledore.

-Por que não? – Dumbledore indagou.

-Porque vai demorar muito! E eu quero e Hermione agora! – o garoto exigiu socando a mesa.

-Então diga um plano você! – Dumbledore pediu já perdendo a paciência.

-Certo... Algo como eu viajar para o futuro... Mas como... – Tom começou pensativo.

"Certo... Um plano para viajar para o futuro... Não deve ser tão difícil assim..." ele raciocinava "Não deve ser difícil? Amigo! Isso é difícil sim senhor! Viajar para o passado? Molesa! Agora para o futuro é bem mais complexo!" a consciencia Araxas disse desanimado " você está ai para ajudar ou para ser pessimista?" a razão indagou "Eu sou realista!, mas acho que provavelmente se você pedir com jeitinho a Sala Precisa vai te dar o que precisa" consciência Abraxas explicou.

-Tenho uma idéia! Já volto – Tom exclamou se levantando e indo na direção da porta.

-Quando voltar a senha é marmelada – Dumbledore falou.

Tom andou até o corredor do sétimo andar, e na parede em frente a tapeçaria de um Trasgo dançando ballet ele parou e se concentrou pensando três vezes "Quero um lugar com meios para eu fazer uma viajem para o futuro" e para a surpresa ou alivio do garoto uma porta se materializou na frente dele, ele girou a maçaneta e entrou na sala.

Viu uma sala cheia de estantes, algumas com livros velhos, outras com poções e objetos que ele nunca vira na vida, foi primeiro na direção do livros.

'Viagem pelo Tempo', 'Teorias para cruzar o espaço-tempo-continuo', entre outros títulos, muito úteis, mais um chamou sua atenção: 'De volta para o Furturo(n/a:qlqr semelhança com o titulo do filme não é mera coincidência) – métodos para saber exatamente seu futuro' Pegou o livro e começou a lê-lo, lá havia muitos tipos de feitiços e poções de viagem no tempo, todas muito complicadas e demoradas, foi folheando atentamente até que achou o feitiço perfeito: 'Vira-tempo invertido, prático, rápido e fácil de manejar', Tom pegou o livro e saiu da sala, se dirigindo para a sala do diretor.

-Marmelada – murmurou para a gárgula e subiu as escadas rapidamente, abriu a porta, entrou na sala e colocou o livro em cima da mesa com a página aberta – Isso! Que vamos fazer!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione, Gina, Julie, Harry e Rony estavam tomando café da manhã, Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto Rony e Harry revisavam a matéria de Transfiguração para a prova do dia.

-Mione! Terra para Mione! Acorda! – Julie chamou irritada.

-Ãh!? Que foi? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Onde você está com a cabeça!? Estou te chamando há horas! – a morena reclamou.

-Tava pensando em um sonho que eu tive esta noite – Mione disse vagamente.

-Conta esse sonho! – Gina e Julie pediram.

-Foi um sonho bem estranho... – e Hermione começou a contar da guerra contra Voldemort, que ela voltou no tempo e sobre Tom – foi tudo muito estranho! Porque isso nunca aconteceu! – explicou.

-Ui! Não se preocupa não! Eu sonho que estou namorando morenos lindos toda hora! – Gina comentou animada.

-Eu já sonho com ruivos... – Julie informou vaga.

-Duas! Vamos para aula? - Luna Lovegood apareceu chamando as amigas – Bom dia Hermione, Rony e Harry.

-Bom dia – responderam os três e as duas garotas mais novas foram com a amiga pra aula.

-Daqui a pouco será o NIEM de Transfiguração e você não esta tendo um surto psicótico? Hermione Granger o que aconteceu com você? – Rony e Harry indagaram preocupados.

-Calem a boca garotos! Eu estou bem, tomei um calmante – ela disse sorrindo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'Materiais necessários:_

_1-um vira tempo sem magia_

_2-pó de escama de dragão_

_3-Prata liquida encantada com o seguinte encantamento:_

_Espaço, tempo, contínuos_

_Barreira finite [x3]_

_Montagem:_

_1-Desmonte o vira-tempo_

_2-Retire a areia de dentro das ampulhetas e substitua pelo pó das escamas._

_3-Mesgulhe as partes de metal na prata líquida depois do encantamento ser lançado nela_

_4-Remonte o vira-tempo_

_5-Gire no sentido horário._

_Lembrando que cada virada corresponde a um ano._

-Senhor Riddle, vá na sala de poções e peça ao professor Slughorn a prata líquida e o pó de escama de dragão, que eu vou arranjar o vira-tempo sem magia – Dumbledore pediu, e o garoto saiu disparado pela porta da sala.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luna Simon:Sim ela voltou!!! **

**O Harry tem uma irmã mais nova e seus pais não morreram*-***

**O Tom não virou o Voldy^^**

**Sério que estava! Suas reviews são MARA*-***

**Bem... O Rony... Presta atenção com o que a Julie sonha que você terá a resposta^^**

**ahsuahsuhas agr tem mais post*-***

**melguinha3:Bem... tecnicvamente ela não se esqueceu, mas acha que tudo foi um sonho bizarro!^^**

**Bellah:Thanks*-* Ke bon ke tu gostou*-***

**Sim ele ser mucho fofo*-***** Mamãe me da um de presente!!!*-***

**farinha:Ah!!! normal...^^ Te desculpo pela demora nas reviews^^**

**Fofa*-* que bom ke tu gostaste*-* **

**ps:nosta fic ta meio parada... Mas juro que assim que arranjar tempo eu escrevo!!!^^**

**Valki Fanto:^^, agora, o Tom vai dar um jeitin de arrumar as coisas!!^^**

**Aki está o cap 10*-* espero q gostem**

**bjus!!!!!!;*************

**ps:Sem reviews, sem fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Resposta às reviews:**

**Farinha:oh*-* Amei a definição*-* Brigada fofa*--*.**

**Bellah:ahsuahusha pode crer!! A reação é linda, kkkkkkk.**

Luna Simon:Sim estão*-* Qr ver eles? Vai no Acre que eles tão lá vendo o show do Elvis*-*

Pois eh... Ai o Rony e o Harry serão cunhados forever!!![?]

Nada como uma sala precisa... *mostra a camiseta que ta escrita: Eu S2 Sala Precisa*

ahsuhasu meu pc num reconhece a palavra bunda e bombados, sério é bizarro!

Pois eh! A Mione enloqueceu, é o efeito duma droga maravilhosa chama Tomservoloriddle.

Acho que não tem Tom do futuro, pq o Tom do passado foi para o futuro forever, fazendo o Tom do passado deixar de existir e só ter o Tom do passado no futuro/nãoentendinada

Vc is escrever mais? Nossa *-* que gente má te falando pra sair do lindo pc*-*

kkkkkkk Espero q goste deste cap!

Pink Punk 66:Ashuahsuahs sim eles se beijaram non eh magic*-*

**Ahsuahsuhasu ficamos no lado Tom, mas claro que estudar os Emos é uma possibilidade, afinal eles são bichos estranho e que ninguém sabe muito sobre eles... Seremos as primeiras a descobrir algo sobre a espécie Tritonhos emotivus*-* Ficaremos ricas e famosas!!!$.$**

**hmm... Estudar o lado do Tom que a Mione está estudando... Tentador... MUITO tentador...**

**Paraguai*-*, bota fato nisso!!! O Clube terá coisas de alta tecnologia e de qualidade superior*-* Q tuds*-***

**Espero que goste deste cap*-* **

**Maluh Moony Potter Black: Sim ele vai*-* Não eh MARA*-***

**Claro que ele eh gato*-* Filme dois eu babo forever!!!*-***

**Alice Cullen: obrigada*-* espero que se goste do cap*-***

**Mara: Ahsuahsuahsu acho que não influenciou muito na vida do Seboso, ele só não vai ser comensal... Mas a Lilian e o Tiago estão bem... Eu acho... Bem... A irmã do Harry parece com o James, ou será que não... ahashushaushaush Eu gosto mais do James do que do Harry,fato. Ms eu AMO msm o Sirius Gatão Black *-***

**Renata:Sim... dessa vez eu postei mais rapidin*-* O amor transformou o nosso gatão prefirido*-* Que lindo*--* Agr é so ver o cap para conferir o reencontro*-*.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Reencontro.

-Riddle, você tem certeza que é isto que você quer? – Dumbledore inquiriu preocupado para o garoto.

-Tenho – ele afirmou decidido.

-Você não poderá voltar – Dumbledore alertou.

-Eu quero ir, eu preciso ir! – Tom exclamou.

-Certo, mas devo alertar que se algo der errado não sei o que acontecerá com você – Dumbledore avisou.

-Não tenho medo seu velho – ele retrucou frio.

-A escolha é sua – ele pegou o vira-tempo prata e entregou ao garoto – gire 54 vezes, você provavelmente aparecerá no meu escritório, e eu provavelmente estarei mais velho, então não se assuste – explicou brincalhão.

-Você é patético – o garoto comentou passando a corrente do vira-tempo no pescoço e virando as 54 vezes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione demorou para tomar café da manhã, a imagem do misterioso Tom não saía de sua cabeça, foi uma das últimas a sair do salão principal, voltou para o salão comunal e deu de cara com seus melhores amigos em um estado de loucura.

-Hermione! Me ensina a conjurar! – Harry pediu desesperado.

-Não! Ela vai me ajudar a transformar um parto de borracha em um pardal! – Rony contrariou puxando um braço da garota.

-Não! Mione! Você vai me ajudar, não é? – Harry implorou puxando o outro braço da garota, então ele e Rony começaram a fazer um tipo de cabo de guerra, semso Hermione a corda a ser puxada.

-Ela vai ME ajudar! – gritou Rony, puxando Hermione com força.

-Não! Ela vai ME ajudar! – Retrucou Harry puxando ela para o lado dele.

-CALADOS! Eu não vou ajudar ninguém! – Hermione berrou.

-Por que, Mione? – ambos perguntaram a soltando.

-Porque vocês quase me dividiram ao meio! E eu acho que desloquei meu braço! Como eu posso fazer uma prova com o braço deslocado!? – ela indagou nervosa – estou indo na ala hospitalar e acho bom vocês ficarem aqui e arranjarem outro trouxa para dividir ao meio, ou começarem a estudar! – completou e saiu do salão comunal.

Ela andou pelos corredores apressadamente, sentindo o ombro direito latejar, e o esquerdo doer mais ainda – ótimo! Por falta de um braço, desloquei os DOIS! Dá para meu dia piorar? – ela falou para as paredes.

Hermione chegou até a ala hospitalar, que em véspera de prova ficava lotada, e no momento estava com uma fila bem grande, com casos de todos os tipos.

Estava bem atrás de Lilá Brown, que estava carregando uma Padma Patil desmaiada e ao lado dela uma Parvati tremendo, logo a frente, Draco Malfoy estava com cara de enjoado e uma cor meio esverdeada, como 50% das pessoas daquela fila.

Demorou pelo menos duas horas até conseguir ser atendida.

-O que aconteceu com você minha querida? – Madame Ponfrey questionou amigavelmente.

-Meus amigos decidiram jogar cabo de guerra comigo – ela respondeu sarcástica.

-Mais uma vítima, das brigas por explicação... – a enfermeira comentou pegando o braço da garota e o colocando no lugar – prontinho querida! Poderá fazer sua prova calmamente!

-Certo... Até mais! – Mione se despediu e saiu da ala hospitalar. Foi andando pelos corredores meio sem rumo, não queria ir para o salão comunal, podia ir para o banheiro dos monitores tomar um longo banho ou talvez até ir para o salão dos Monitores-chefes, que ela dividia com Draco Malfoy, não, falar com aquela doninha estava fora de cogitação...

-Senhorita Granger! Espere! – a voz da professora MacGonagall afez acordar de suas devaneios.

-Sim professora? – Hermione indagou.

-Vem comigo, professor Dumbledore quer falar com você – a professora explicou.

-O que o diretor quer comigo? – Hermione não se segurou.

-Não sei, mas ele disse que é algo urgente – Minerva encerrou.

As duas andaram a passos rápidos pelos corredores, a professora sempre a frente e Hermione tentando pensar em todos os motivos pra ela ser chamada a sala do diretor, afinal que ela saiba, ela não tinha feito nada.

Chegaram na entrada e a Gárgula pediu a senha.

-Marmelada – ela respondeu e a passagem se abriu, a professora deu então passagem para Hermione que subiu as escadas circulares, com o pressentimento de que algo importante a esperava atrás da porta do diretor.

-Com licença – pediu ao entrar na sala, e se deparou com Dumbledore sentado em sua mesa a encarando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Vejo que a Professora MacGonagall te encontrou – ele comentou.

-É, eu estava na ala hospitalar... Aí depois decidi dar uma andada para acalmar os nervos antes da prova – ela explicou se sentindo estranhamente desconfortável com o sorriso do diretor, parecia que ele sabia de algo que ia acontecer com ela – por que o senhor me chamou? – perguntou por fim.

-Quero te apresentar meu sobrinho-neto Tom Riddle – o diretor falou e de trás de uma estante saiu o garoto do sonho dela.

-Você? – ela perguntou abismada.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Dumbledore questionou intrigado.

-Não! Mas eu sonhei com ele esta noite... Então, Tom você é realmente real. – ela afirmou sorrindo.

-Sim, sou, e vim conhecer um pouco de Hogarts, poderia me mostrar? – ele pediu educadamente.

-Com prazer! – ela concordou e o levou para fora da sala para fazer um tour pela escola.

**_Fim_**

**_Acabou-se o que era doce_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado*-*_**

**_Amei muito escrever esta fic, me trouxe momentos de risada impagáveis._**

**_Amei suas reviews*-* Obrigada a todos pelo apoio*-*_**

**_Um beijo bem grande a cada um que acompanhou esta fic ;*******_**


End file.
